BeautyBeast
by tommigoesfroging
Summary: What if Belle wasn't just the beauty in the story but also the Beast? Of course there are Neo-Death Eaters but they live in far flung places never venturing into the wider world. But when that world crashes into Hogwarts and the lives of the children of the Order, the carefully constructed world they know is threatened. Heads will roll that much is certain
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This has been floating around in my head for an age and I have finally decided that the only way to get rid of it is too write it down. So here we are. I hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

**_I like trains. I like their rhythm, and I like the freedom of being suspended between two places, all anxieties of purpose taken care of: for this moment I know where I am going. _**

**_- _**** Anna Funder**

She tugged at her left sleeve; subconsciously attempting to make sure her wrist was well covered. The platform was full of people, children screaming at friends, parents fussing over bags and hair. Taking the scene in, she blinked purposely, once, before taking a step and swinging herself up onto the train.

She walked passed the first few compartments until she came to one that was empty. Putting her bag on the overhead shelf she flopped onto the seat next to the window and closed her eyes letting her other senses take in the scene around her. The feel of the brushed cushion on the seat, the smell of fuel, sweets and a faint muskiness, the hum of conversation that slowly got closer to her compartment then ebbed away again.

The door slid open but she kept her eyes closed, breathing steadily- in through her nose and out through her mouth, slow and steady, in and out.

"Um do you mind if we..." It was a male voice, a hint of an accent on the vowels but it was warm, like he didn't want to intrude if it wasn't wanted. She just turned her head then leant it against the side of the compartment.

More voices filled the compartment, "4, no 5" she thought catching parts of the conversation.

"Yes" a female voice

"Well" another girl

"But don't they..." Back to the boy who had spoken first

"..Isn't it..." A second male voice.

"Can't believe"

"Oh look..."

The whistle of the train drowned out the talking and the train lurched forward. Soon it had settled into a steady rhythm. The talking buzz fell into time with the jolts and pattern of the wheels. She opened her lungs deeply before settling back down. Feeling the sleepy haze encroach onto her mind she moved her left leg ever so slightly, flexing the toes, pulled her arms further into herself as she let the train rock her to sleep.

"Oh Shit! Sorry" both the voice and something hitting her foot jolted her out of her slumber. Pushing herself up she looked at her foot pulling it from under the box that had landed with a thump onto her foot. Moving her toes and rotating her ankle she looked at her fellow passengers. They were all starring at her. Her eyes flickered over them all. The closest to her was a girl, whose curly brown hair was piled onto the top of her head a few curls escaping to frame her face. The girls eyes seemed to scan over her, her lips pierced but not overtly harshly. It was this girl who spoke first "I'm really sorry, is your foot okay?"

She just nodded, not wanting to use her voice. Her lack of verbal response seemed to unnerve the curly haired girl but yet she carried on regardless "Are you new? Be sure I don't think I have seen before" the girl paused, not long enough to wait for a response but long enough to gauge a reaction. She made a point to not give one so the girl just continued opening her mouth ever so slightly. "I'm Rosie by the way" the curly haired girl, Rosie, finished with a smile.

She moved her bottom further into the seat so she was sitting more upright. Taking a deep breath and pulling her neck straight up and looked the girl straight in the eyes "Belle" Her response seemed to alleviate some of the built up tension in the compartment.

"So you are new" the boy whose voice matched the one that had first talked when they had entered the compartment spoke, it was a question but said more as a statement. His mouth sat slightly lopsided at a grin, his black hair flopped partly onto his eyes, his legs were flung onto the seat opposite.

"Yes" Belle answered

The others waited for the rest of Belle's response; she sighed and said more "Yes I am, new, new to Hogwarts, new to the country."

That was probably too much information, Belle thought but information like that was bound to get out so it didn't matter in the long run.

"Oh how exciting" the blonde haired girl next to her exclaimed nearly bouncing in her seat, "Beauxbatons or Durmstrang?" She asked.

Belle got to slightly open her mouth before the girl continued, "I'm Delia" She pointed to the floppy haired black boy "that's Al and this" she jestered to the tall boy sat next to her "is John" she took a quick breath, "so what one?" She asked going back to the original question.

"Neither" Belle answered shrugging, "never been to school"

If they were shocked by the statement they covered it up very well. "Really?" Rosie, the curly haired one asked

"Really." She paused not sure if she should go on, "it was never..." She faltered and took a breath "never any point" Belle tailed off.

"Well that doesn't matter" the bouncy one, Delia, said, " What year you in?"

"6"

"Oh excellent them you can be our friend"

Belle lifted her eyebrow at this.

The tall one, John, laughed "Easy Lia, You'll scare her" he then leaned forward so Belle could see him, "what the twit was trying to say was that we are all 6th year Gryffindors and if you want a friendly face then we are your people" he smiled gently at Belle, "what house do you want to be in?"

"John" Rosie piped in "Belle here might not know what houses there are." She turned back to Belle, "do you?"

Belle just shrugged, "Um well Slytherin and you said Gryffindor."

Rosie smiled, "that are two more, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw"

Belle just nodded in response then turned to stare out of the window watching as the train hurled through the green countryside. Silence fell in the compartment; Rosie interrupted Belle's thoughts "are you looking forward to going to a school?"

Belle turned slowly away from the window and her thoughts; taking a deep breath she tried to gather her thoughts to answer the question. The truth was too complex for even Belle herself to begin to comprehend and she couldn't even begin to try and articulate it. "Yes and no." She settled on allowing a gentle smile to creep onto her face.

"That makes sense" Delia replied comfortingly

Just as the cabin settled once more into silence and before the group of friends could continue to chatter the door slid open with some force hitting against the side panel.

"Allo, Allo, young people" the tall boy at the door sung as he surveyed the compartment.

"Jamie" Al responded, shaking his head but smiling still

"Brothers," Belle thought, her eyes flickering from the two very similar looking boys

"Just came to check on you all, make sure you aren't blowing up bathrooms" this Jamie boy continued, smirking with a pointed look at Rosie.

"I told you it was a mistake. Think I measured wrong" Rosie responded huffing slightly.

"Hey hey" Jamie said holding up his hands in mock surrender, "not my bathroom", he surveyed the room his eye settling on Belle. "And who is this?" He asked smirking still

"Jamie, Belle, Belle my big bad older brother James Potter" Al introduced them.

"Charmed" Jamie said but Belle basically didn't hear him, her brain just repeated "Potter, Potter, Potter"

"Potter?" She said quietly, slowly. The sounds considered on her tongue.

"Yep" said James, "James and Albus Potter, sons of the chosen one, the great Potter, blah blah blah, we have a little sister as well you know" but his words died as Belle quickly rose and pushed past James at the door muttering about going to the loo. She was half way down the corridor nearly before she heard.

"Well I have never got that reaction before" followed by the ever quieting sound of laughter as she hurried further and further away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**But Sasha was from Russia, where the sunsets are longer, the dawns less sudden and sentences are often left unfinished from doubt as how to best end them.**_

_**- Virginia Woolf**_

Belle only emerged out of the loo when she felt the train coming to a stop; by the time she made it back to the compartment it was empty. Quickly grabbing her bag, she headed for the door and jumped off the train, landing firming onto the platform.

She surveyed the station watching the buzz of people walking about. Older ones seemed to walk to where they needed to go without thinking or even noticing. The very small ones were congregating around a man with a very large bright blue hat on. Figuring it was as good a person as anyone, Belle slugged her way over to him.

"Umm, excuse me" she asked standing very close.

The large hat man looked down at her and all of the little nervous looking children surrounding him looked up at her, "Ja?"

"I'm new," Belle began, "and well, what am I meant to do?"

"Vell, I expect you come vith me" the hat man responded smiling, the lightness of his German accent coming though. She fell into the swam of what she thought must be first years.

"Why aren't you in your uniform?" The little boy with mousy brown hair and an enormous nose who was standing next to her asked.

Belle looked at the large nosed boy and then down at herself, "Oh" she thought, looking at her legs still encased in jeans, "Guess I forgot," she put a smile on her face then turned back to the boy, "and who are you then?"

"Right are we all here?" A reasonably tall, brown haired professor came walking down the stairs, cloak flowing behind him. All the new first years quickly gather around the man, who was carrying a roll of parchment in one hand and a hat in the other, "Well, I'm Professor Longbottom, Herbology Teacher and head of Gryffindor. Welcome to Hogwarts…" The professor continued to do his welcoming speech. Belle very slowly made her way to the back of the crowd going behind a wall. Quickly she dropped to her knees rummaging through her bag trying to put her hands on her cloak.

"Does Miss need any help?" A small voice next to her asked helpfully. Belle jumped and looked to her side, to find a very young looking house elf standing there.

"Just trying to find my cloak, I forgot to get changed on the train" Belle explained to the small house elf turning her head back to her bag, finally putting her hands on her cloak and pulling it out.

Standing up to put the cloak on over her jeans and t-shirt, feeling that it would have to do as her uniform was somewhere else in her luggage, "Shall I take your bag, Miss?" the little house elf asked, picking the bag up and holding it up.

"Oh," Belle said, quickly looking around the corner noting that it looked like the Professor was drawing to the end of his speech, "That would be great, Spasi..Thank you" The house elf nodded before disappearing into thin air. Belle, let out a short breath and turned to rejoin the little first years.

Moving along the edge of the crowd till she was standing at the front of the crowd but at the edge still, she waited for the Professor to finish his speech. She didn't have to wait long till he did. Then biting her lip, she waited till he was looking at the parchment in his hand, when she slowly walked up the couple of steps to stand just to the Professor's side.

"Sorry Professor Longbottom?" Belle asked quietly.

"Yes, Miss..."

"Belle." She said wringing her hands; Professor Longbottom just looked down at her, "see that list you've got there." She pointed at the piece of parchment in his hands.

"Yes..." He said the words carefully his eyebrows going up in intrigue.

"Well um," Belle went up on her tippy toes and peered over the piece of parchment and pointed at one of the names on the list. "That's me" the Professor looked at her with shock on his face having obviously not previously looked down to that part of the list, "yeah" Belle said grimacing slightly , "I don't really use it" she finished looking up at him sheepishly.

"I guess that I can understand that."

"So do you mind not saying it?"

Professor Longbottom just stared at her for a few moments, "Belle you said?" He eventually said, smiling at her.

"Thank you, Sir." Relief coating from her words and she smiled properly up at him.

Walking into the hall most of the first years looked up at the ceiling, ohhing and ahhing at the sight. Others looked out for their siblings sitting at various tables but Belle kept her eyes dead set on the front, not moving her gaze from the old raggedy hat sat upon a wooden stool. When the crowd stopped, Belle zoned out, repeating the Nicene Creed over and over again, forgetting where she was.

"Belle" Professor Longbottom called. The call broke her repetition of the creed. Blinking firmly, she moved herself through the group of first years and went to sit in the chair, keeping her eyes downcast not wanting to look at the people starring at her.

"Well hello, where shall we put you?"

Belle just tried to keep her thoughts blanks, "intriguing, it seems like a Slytherin we have here" there was a pause, "however there is something else" again a pause "fancy being different do we?"

Belle couldn't help but think, "Please."

"Maybe... No..." The hat paused again, before speaking out loud "GRYFFINDOR"

Belle looked up at the table that was clapping and cheering, finding herself searching for the group she shared the train journey with. Removing the hat from her head she quickly made her way to the Gryffindor table, bypassing the space at the front set for the new first years she walked to where the 4 compartment companions were sat. Rosie hit the person next to her "Budge up" then moved up herself, patting the space on the bench next to her, letting Belle sit down.

"Guess you are stuck with us then" John smiled at her.

Belle couldn't help but smile at him.

Once the food appeared covering most of the long table, Rosie turned to her and said, "What NEWTS are you doing then? Did you even do OWLs?"

Swallowing her bread, "No, no OWLs but they tested me and things so..."

"Oh, so what are you doing?" Rosie continued.

"Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Ancient Runes and Herbology" Belle paused, "McGonagall is letting me do Muggle Studies as well though."

"Six?" Albus spluttered.

Belle could feel herself getting redder, "Yeah, well the Muggle studies one is more ummm, more for me." She spluttered to explain.

Albus studied her slowly before shrugging and turning back to his plate.

Coming down the stairs, Belle stopped at the bottom looking down at the common room. The room was being emptied of the younger years that were excitingly making their way passed her and up the stairs. She had been instructed by Rosie and Albus after the meal that she should follow John and Delia up to the common room and get changed out of her uniform and meet them all down by the fire in the common room.

When she had entered her new bedroom, it had been empty. Finding her luggage and the bag she had left with the house elf, sat on the bed in the left hand corner of the room she had begun to unpack her things. The clothes were easy but when it came to opening her little box of knick knacks she paused.

Belle didn't really know what to do with them all. Really she didn't even know why she had bought most of them. She buried the photos deep at the bottom of her trunk with a concealment charm on them. She thumbed the little silver box carefully deciding to place it on her bedside table. She stared at the other little trinkets she had brought, not really wanting to go through them all, she just placed them all in the bottom of the trunk with the hidden photos. As she placed the bag in the trunk, the wooden bear at the top caught her eye. Smiling gently she picked it out, closed the trunk and put the little wooden bear next to the silver box. She also uncurled the shrunken blanket she had packed, the multi-coloured, embroidered blanket didn't really match the rest of the room or the school issued bedding but her bed looked more like hers with it on. It was probably the only bit of her old room that she couldn't have imagined leaving behind. Staring down at her bed, she sighed before pulling her cloak off.

"Belle, come sit" John beckoned her over to the fire where he was flopped on along with the others.

Sitting down on the settee next to him, she spotted the stack of glasses and bottle of firewhiskey on the table.

"Are we drinking then?" Belle asked, smiling at them.

"Ah, a woman after my own heart" the voice from the door came from James Potter as he sauntered in along with a few others.

Belle looked up at him, watching as he flopped, if slightly arrogantly, onto a seat nearest the fire, "No asking about anyone else, just straight to the booze, I like it" He smiled at her. "Crack it open, Allie" He turned and instructed Albus.

Albus glared at him but did open the bottle and began to divvy it up.

"So are you the one who ran off?" the tall ginger who had entered with James, said to Belle as he leaned to pick up a glass.

Belle could feel her face quickly turning beetroot red and smiled nervously.

"Fred" Rosie chastised, "excuse our cousin Belle, He's just an idiot" She smiled gently at Belle before sending daggers at this Fred boy.

"Fine, fine," Fred put one of his hands up in surrender before smirking at Belle, "I'm Fred obviously, do you have a name?"

"Belle" she said quickly, before downing the whole glass of Firewhiskey that had somehow ended up in her hand.

"Easy." James told her, watching her as she downed the drink not making any indication that she had actually drunk anything.

Belle, shock her shoulders, before sitting back into the settee and looking straight at him, "I'm Russian."

Albus laughed, Delia tried to stop herself from joining him. "Where is your accent then?" She asked, tilting her head looking at Belle.

"Only when I speak Russian" Belle told them, filling her glass up again.

"So what are you?" John asked.

"What?" Belle looked at him, puzzled by the question.

John shrugged, "you know, Pureblood, half, muggle…" he trailed off looking at her.

It certainly wasn't the question she was expecting, and she could feel herself beginning to seize up. She must have been staring at him for longer than she thought because her gaze was broken by Delia saying "Merlin, John. What are you a Slytherin?" the joke seemed to work because John looked a bit sheepish.

"Sorry" he said to Belle.

Belle shrugged, realising that it was just an innocent question, "Pureblood."

They nodded as she took another drink.

The conversation soon went in another direction and Belle settled back to just listen to them discussing people and quidditch, as it seemed that James was the new captain.

Very suddenly though after a good bit of time had gone by, James turned to Belle and asked, "Can I ask a question?"

She just nodded, slightly intrigued as to what he wanted to ask that warranted him asking if he could.

"Why didn't they call a surname for you? You must have one."

Belle looked at him, and paused. He was looking at her gently. She sighed and bit her lip, "I do have one" she began, "but I don't like it, it isn't me" she settled on saying.

James just continued to stare at her before nodding so slightly that it was hard to truly spot.

The conversation went back to the quidditch and gossip but Belle could spot James keeping one eye on her still.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**I would rather walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light**_

_**Helen Keller**_

"You're up early" Albus' voice made Belle look up from her book and breakfast.

Smiling, "So are you" she replied.

He took up the place opposite her, pouring himself some tea and grabbing some toast, "any particular reason?"

Belle took a forkful of eggs from her plate, "been for a morning run" she explained.

Albus looked at her, "do you go every morning or was it just a one off?"

"Every morning since I was 13," she told him. This stuff was easy, the slight inane chatter about something that wasn't really personal but seemed like it was, "helps me clear my head."

Albus looked at her, "that I get, well if you ever fancy a running partner..." He tailed off.

Belle smiled at him, "I might take you up on that sometime"

Their breakfast was interrupted by Professor Longbottom walking up them, "Timetables" he told them putting their timetable in front of them, "settling in Miss Belle?" He asked nicely.

"I think so" she told him, he seemed really nice, mainly because he went along with her wanting to keep her name a secret, anyone who was willing to do that and didn't ask questions probably was the alright sort.

He smiled, "and is Al here looking after you?"

Belle opened her mouth to respond but before she could Al did it for her, "of course Nev, always" He said jokingly.

"Albus" the Professor scolded but he had a slight smile on his lips as he said it.

"What?" Albus said feigning innocence, "no one is around."

The Professor just looked at Albus who was the picture of innocence. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, before telling Belle he would see her in class and then wandering off to hand out more timetables.

Belle turned to Albus, "Nev?" She asked, trying to contain her laughter that was threatening to come out.

Albus raised his eyebrows and took a gulp of tea, "our parents are friends" he explained, taking a bite of toast, "so, what is your timetable like?" He asked as they began to compare.

She had ended up asking a stray Hufflepuff where the DADA classroom was after her Muggle Studies lesson. He had begun to tell her where it was but after her face just got more and more confused, he had tapped her shoulder comfortingly and said, "Scratch that, I'll take you". Belle basically hadn't talked the entire time as he led her though the corridors and stairs. The Hufflepuff just talked and talked. He suddenly stopped outside of a room, "here we are. Well I'll be going. See you tomorrow Belle" before walking back the way they had come.

She just stood there by the door for a moment. It was closed and there was no sound coming from it but she wasn't that early. She looked around hoping to spot someone else. It didn't take too long before a voice behind her said, "Hey, you waiting for us?"

Pivoting on her heels she turned to see Albus and Rosie walking towards her.

"Someone just dropped me off from Muggle Studies" she explained as Albus pushed open the door holding it open for Rosie and herself. The room was empty. A wall of books covered the left hand side, the desks all bare. She followed them to four seater desk, two rows from the back.

"Any good?" Albus asked as they sat down

"Yes," she answered as the door swung open again and more people entered the classroom. Two nodded in greeting at Albus before he turned his attention back to her, "it was," she paused unsure whether she should let her enthusiasm show, "actually it was fascinating" she settled on.

Rosie giggled gently, "You should meet Grampa Weasley," she told her, "He finds it all fascinating as well" adding extra emphasis on the "fascinating"

Soon students stopped coming into the room and it wasn't very long till a short, relatively chubby man entered. His greying hair flopped around his eyes as he spun in front of his desk before leaning against it. Surveying the assembled class, his blue eyes jumped from each student in turn, "Welcome to NEWT Defence Against the Dark Arts. We won't bother with introductions I know you and you know me." During this his eyes fell on Belle, "except you I don't know you."

She swallowed hard, "Belle, Sir"

"Ahh, Yes. The headmaster did tell me. Well welcome to our little cohort, I'm Professor Gould. I hope you will be very happy" he greeted her kindly before turning his eyes back to the class as a whole. "Right shall we begin with a little practical?" He asks gleefully clapping his hands together, "desks back and on your feet, 6th years"

All too quickly his desires to the arrangement of the classroom were met and they all stood roughly in the same places that their seats had been.

"As I hope you have all bought, 'Confronting the Faceless', for your NEWTS, I thought we should start with attempting a little Patronus spell, to get us in the mood for our studies"

"Little?" Rosie whispered in her ear, incredulously. Belle just sent her a small look as they all stood there waiting.

"Let us first practice our pronunciation, because..." He elongated the pause searching around the room, "Ms Weasley?"

"Because one must pronounce correctly to spell correctly." She repeated in such a way that Belle guested that it was something that Professor Gould had been telling them every year.

"Correct, Ms Weasley, a point to Gryffindor I think." He rubbed his hands. "Right. So repeat after me. Expecto Patronum."

The class repeated it back, "excellent, and again"

They stood in the room, all just repeating, "Expecto Patronum" a few more times.

"The trick to this particular spell is a memory. Not just any memory but a happy one. The happiest memory you have. Not of course a memory where you believe you should have been happy but one where you were truly absolutely happy." He paused, "wands up, and go!"

The room was full of shouts, wand pointing. For a while nothing happened. A few had whispery silvery strands shot out of their wands but that was it. After a while most of the class looked downcast and the lack of success.

"Well, well, no worries. It is rather tricky magic." he smacked his hands together, "most of you will never be able to conjure one anyway" The small groups of students looked at each other.

"But Sir, What was the point then?" a lad in the back asked.

"Mr Smith. The point is that I expect 4 foot of essay on the spell on my desk by Thursday from you all."

The class groaned, "now come come this is NEWTS what did you expect?" he paused, "let us practice again shall we?"

This time the Professor circulated though the groups of students, giving tips and comments. Eventually he made his way to Albus, Rosie and Belle.

"Very nice Ms Weasley, try to be more firm on the wand movement." he turned to look at Belle who for the whole lesson had just been standing watching Albus and Rosie.

"Perhaps you could join in Ms Belle?" he asked inclining his head.

"I'd rather not, if that is okay?" she told him, not breaking his eye contact.

The Professor looked shocked, his lips moving slightly, trying to find the words

"Umm, Professor." Albus' voice pulled the professor around to him, "EXPECTO PATRONUM" suddenly a fully formed silvery Pig was standing around them. The class all stopped and stared at the pig who waddled around them

"Excellent, Mr Potter. Just excellent!" Professor Gould exclaimed, almost jumping off the ground in excitement, "of course not surprising" he muttered under his breath, "50 points to Gryffindor." He looked slightly at odds with himself, "You may go." as bags and books were picked up, "don't forget the essay!"

Walking out of the classroom, Albus turned to Belle, "you owe me" he said smiling.

"Thanks."

He just shrugged, "no worries, Gould is a bit of a name whore, he loves stuff like that."

"Please you just like to show off" Rosie chimed in as they turned the corner heading towards, Belle guessed, the great hall for lunch.

"What, moi?" Albus looked faux-insulted raising a hand to his chest like he had been wounded, "I think you have me confused with Jamie" he added staying in character. Rosie just sent him a withering look before rolling her eyes at Belle who couldn't help but giggle slightly.

As they continued walking, a skinny boy walked past them, knocking Belle's shoulder.

"Watch it" she said when they didn't stop.

The boy turned around, his white blond hair slicked back, his small lips set in a firm line. His eyes just stared at her. A few seconds later though they went wider and confusion coloured his face, his forehead crinkling. "Not going to say Sorry Malfoy?" Rosie's question meant they both looked at her.

"Oh..." Malfoy coughed, "um" he paused, a hand pushing his hair further back, "yeah, well Sorry…" he trailed off, still staring at Belle.

She could feel colour rising in her face, "It's fine" she said sharply. Pulling her eyes away from him, "Lets go" her voice still sharp, she began to walk off, knowing that Rosie and Albus trailed behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**"There is never a bad time to be held"**

"James, I'm telling you it was just, weird" Albus and James were walking towards the quidditch pitch, brooms in hand, sharing a large wooden box between them.

"What because she acted strange around Malfoy?" James questioned him, "It is hardly an odd reaction Allie," he finished

"I know that." Albus bit his lip slightly, "but Jamie, you have to admit she is just, well, a bit strange. Malfoy, refusing to even attempt a Patronus."

"Don't forget the whole, no surname thing" James added.

Albus looked at him, "So I'm not being silly?"

"Of course not. It is odd, like she is hiding this big secret or something." James finished as they walked onto the pitch, "but Allie- darling. What is more pressing right now is finding a team." James finished, throwing a glove at him.

At the end of 4 hours, Albus could have sworn that he had a broken thumb and James's face was covered in mud but he was gripping a piece of paper with names scribbled on and then crossed out on.

"Well that was fun" Lily popped up behind them, trying to spy who was on the list.

"Buzz off Lils, and no peaking" James told her but he swung his arm around her shoulders as he did.

"Be serious! we all know I got seeker" she replied, smirking up at her eldest brother.

James just tapped his nose.

"Look there's Rosie and John" Lily said looking towards the people walking towards them, "Oh, is that the new girl, Belle?" she added.

Albus told her that it was, just as the two groups met each other.

"Hello, I'm Lily" she introduced herself waving at Belle who just smiled in greeting.

"Not into Quidditch, Belle?" James asked as they walked towards the changing rooms

"What?" she looked up at him, seemingly shocked that he was addressing her, "oh no, never seen a game." She told them all. The group all stopped in their tracks and looked at her.

"Are you being serious?" Lily asked, astonished.

Belle rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed.

Stepping into the real world with actual people was a risk she knew that but walking in the slightly muddy pitch with a group of people who all knew each other so well made her realise not just all the things she had missed but also how strange she was. What sort of witch at 16 - especially a pureblood one - has never seen a game of quidditch? She shrugged though, her embarrassment growing. They all just kept looking at her in shock. Feeling that after that confession she had nothing to lose she added, "Never been on a broom either"

Mouths fell open, eyes bugged further still, as they kept looking at her.

"Are you joking?" John said after a while.

"No. We didn't have brooms growing up and Quidditch wasn't allowed" she expanding nervously picking at her the skin on her thumb.

Lily broke the stares and silence first by declaring she was going to get changed and that she would see them all later. Albus fell into step with Rosie and John. That left James still looking down at Belle who over the course of the conversation had got more and more reminiscent of a tomato. James walked forward and gently placed his arm around her shoulders and smiled gently, "If you ever want to learn, I'll teach you"

Looking up at him, "I might take you up on that sometime" she replied, a slight embarrassed smile appearing.

** #~ #~**

Soon they all fell into the pattern of classes and work, Quidditch practice and matches. Belle in her non-understanding of quidditch and Delia in her general antipathy towards the game (and with no siblings or cousins to cheer on) had taken to making their way down to the kitchen when matches and practices were on, to have tea and cake with the house elves. Friday night usually revolved around a bottle of firewhiskey and chocolate. Belle began to feel herself actually settling into her new life at Hogwarts.

One early Sunday morning she was sat with a blanket wrapped around her on the settee, head buried in a book. A steaming mug of tea perched on the table.

"What you reading?" James Potter's face appeared from over the back of the settee.

Belle, closed the book and held it up for him to see, "Muggle Medicine - The fantastical world of chemistry, potions and pills in Muggle medical care" he read out loud before he propelled himself over the settee to sit on it, "sounds riveting".

Belle smiled very slightly, "It is actually." she told him, "They come up with amazing things".

James just looked sceptically at her, "what are you doing up this early?" he asked.

"Just woke up" she shrugged, picking up her tea and taking a sip, letting the warm liquid fill her throat, "what about you? Shouldn't you be getting as much sleep as you can? Isn't there a match or something today?"

James looked at the fireplace that was empty, "I can never sleep the night before the match, I end up over thinking everything" he explained.

Looking at him, Belle tucked her hair behind her ear, "aren't you tipped to win?" she questioned.

"Of course" he replied smirking, "doesn't stop me over thinking it all though"

They fell into a not uncomfortable silence for a few moments until James spoke again "Well I guess I should go and eat breakfast" but he didn't move when he said it.

"Yes you should, you need energy and all that" Belle agreed.

It took a few moments until James huffed himself off the settee, "You coming?" He held his hand out for her, without even thinking.

Belle just looked at him before taking off the blanket and letting him pull her up. The act of pulling her up meant that when she landed on her feet there was hardly any gap between them. If either of them had taken a small step forward, their chests would have been touching. Even with the small gap between them they didn't move. James kept his grip on her hand. There was a moment where they just looked at each, both not sure what to do but equally not wanting to stop doing nothing.

"Breakfast" Belle said quietly. That single word snapped them out of there revelry. James stepped back, running a hand through his hair.

"Umm, yeah I guess we should" he managed to stutter out.

Belle took her lower lip between her teeth, "Let's go then".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Nothing burns like the cold**

"So what are you doing for Christmas Bells?" John said, hitting the settee with a thump, flinging his legs up onto Belle's lap, leaning his head against the bolster cushion.

"Christmas?" She asked, putting her arms over his legs, so she could still hold her book open.

"Yeah, you know that 2 week holiday we get in a few weeks" he explained sarcastically, elongating every word.

Belle sent him a withering look. She liked John, he didn't pry or try to work her out like James or even Albus, he didn't quiz her like Rosie or Fred and he certainly didn't bounce around the way Delia did. He just took her for what she was and accepted what little she offered about herself and if her lack of offering information perplexed him he didn't show it. "I expect I will stay here, can't really go back home" she told him, "what about you?"

"Oh you know; getting fed up by my Mum who constantly worries about Hogwarts not feeding me enough, doing little party tricks for my Dad, going to the pub with my pin head of a brother, the usual." He explained.

"What you talking about" Rosie asked, walking towards them having just entered the common room. She sat down in front of the fire, crossing her legs and flinging her books onto the floor in front of her.

"Christmas, Rosie-posy" John answered her, "Belle is staying here" he added.

"Oh you can't do that." Rosie exclaimed.

Belle looked at her, "of course I can. I already put my name down. I can have a proper look around the library, talk to a few portraits, and do some cross stitch. I could even talk to a few ghosts."

Rosie seemed to look pensive and was silent for a few minutes, "You should come home with me" she finally declared.

"Don't be silly, Rosie" Belle said slightly scathingly however unintentionally she meant to sound that way.

Rosie just looked at her, "I'm not being." She replied seriously as she straightened her back, "none of us are going to be here".

Belle took a breath. The thing was she was touched, really touched that Rosie asked her. It was nice, more than nice and if she was honest it meant more than anything that she had asked her. But Christmas at someone's house? It felt like too much.

Her friendship with them was great and she liked having a group to spend time with but she would be the first to admit that there was something superficial about it all. Most of her relationship with them all never went beyond the surface. There was only ever a little statement here, the odd conversation here that went deeper. She liked them she did, she loved being here but there was always this feeling that she would say something or do something that would introduce a question or give something away. She knew that they knew that she wasn't saying everything that she kept something back, the way they looked at her when she knew something about something strange, when she didn't understand the simplest of things and someone had to explain, when her and Malfoy shot looks at each other in lesson. She knew that they watched her out of the corner of their eyes, James especially. She knew all that but she still liked having them, the fact they still spent time with her knowing all of that was lovely but Christmas? That seemed like too much, nowhere to hide in a situation like that, "I don't think so Rosie, I'll enjoy it here I think" she finally said.

Rosie just starred at her, "well think about it anyway."

*#*

"She's fit." Belle said, coming up behind James at the bar.

James glanced around to smirk at her, "Jealous are we?"

It was one of the last trips to Hogsmead before the Christmas holidays and most of the pupils were beginning the day in the only place to start it, the pub.

Belle moved to be standing next to him, leaning against the bar, "Oh yes, my heart burns for you" she replied jokingly before ordering for herself, Albus, Rosie and James.

Leaning on his elbow he faced her, "I knew it." James declared.

Belle just rolled her eyes at him.

"Who is she?" She asked conversationally as they waited for their drinks, indicating towards the leggy blonde James was drinking with.

"Saskia Swaything, Ravenclaw" he replied, checking out his date, "legs like an Amazon". Soon they both had drinks in front of them, "well I should return to my date, see you later, Miss Belle"

Belle couldn't help but call out after him "Enjoy Gargareans."

~#~#~

If there was one part of Hogwarts life that Belle enjoyed over all others was the fact that she was free to wonder as she wanted. Of course there were rules and all that but she could go outside as she wanted. There was no planning a run or walk, no guards; it was in Belle's estimation the best thing in world, the complete feeling of having freedom. So it was wonderful to be running through a freezing cold Scottish December, feeling the snow under her trainers, the cold air hitting her skin also stinging it. Her eyes felt both too dry and too watery at the same time. Her lips felt dryer and dryer and numb in the cold but yet they still tingled.

Usually she didn't think while running, a complete blank mind. Focusing only on where her feet landed and the feel of the elements against her skin, it wasn't a time for actual thoughts; it was her time away from all the thousands of thoughts that usually ran through her mind. However on this run her mind wasn't blank instead it was focused solely on Christmas.

Since she had first asked Belle to spend Christmas with her family, Rosie had continually reminded Belle and as much as she hated to admit it Rosie was slowly wearing her down, with only 4 days to go before the end of term. Belle was trying very hard to resist her, as in the long run she knew it would be better not to go.

She rounded around the front of the building, slowing only as she jumped up the stairs before catching her breath in the hallway, feeling her skin tingle as the warm indoor heat assaulted her cold skin.

"That can't have been pleasant" James's voice coming down the stairs into the hallway.

Belle looked up as he walked towards her, "you'd be surprised" she replied, arching her back gently to stretch it out.

"I'm going to take your word for it" he smiled.

Belle began taking a few steps towards James and up the stairs. When she had taken the first few steps towards a hot shower and clean clothes James's voice caused her to halt.

"You should come you know."

Belle turned around on the step, "What?" a frown slowly appeared on her forehead as she looked down at him. James ran his hand through his hair.

"Christmas" he said eventually, "you should take Rosie up on her offer. She would love to have you there and Uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione would as well." He paused, "Plus you will get to spend the actual day with yours truly" he smirked, "and Al obviously," he tagged on the end.

Belle took a deep breath and looked down at him, he was smiling but something else coloured his eyes when he looked at her, the same look James often had when he looked at her, Belle had always put it down to curiosity but this time what it actually was, was painfully obviously, it was concern.

She thought about the millions of different excuses that she could use, all the different things she could say to get him to say "okay, maybe next time" but of all the different responses going through her mind the one that she found finding air as it escaped through her mouth was the one closest to the truth, "James, I haven't celebrated Christmas in a very long time, I'm not…" she faltered ever so slightly, "sure I remember how to."

James didn't say anything; instead he made his way up the stairs to the one underneath her. Silently he gently touched her hand, Belle for a second thought he was going to hold it and readied herself to pull away, but James never did, he just ran his fingers over the back of her hand, "Then we'll teach you" he said slowly, the words falling from his mouth. Somewhere in her mind she was conscious that her lower lip was between her teeth, she forced her eyes to meet his. The concern was still there but his eyes looked questioningly at her before a single, barely there nod caused his lips to break out into a grin.


End file.
